Dear Greg
by Otie1983
Summary: A letter between friends. CSIFO Dec 2012 challenge entry... The Bubble made me do it! It's got Greg listed as a character and in the title, but he's not actually THERE, just an FYI...


Okay, so two things first and foremost...

One, I am attempting to do this via my iPad instead of a laptop or desktop - I have my fic written out by hand in PDF format that I got Charlibubble to read, and I'm flipping between it and safari to post this. My sincerest apologies if this totally blows in terms of formatting or occasional autocorrect issues...

Two, I really had NO clue what exactly to write... But Charli pressured me into this, and since I've been dangling larger fics on a carrot for her for a while... I figured I owe her a smaller one until I get my act together and put the other fics into motion.

Pretty much all I knew about the challenge was it was a letter from Sara to someone else about relationship advice. So as someone who started my own relationship with my husband as a long distance relationship (we went on two dates then didn't see each other for months... only spoke everyday) I used that as my basis for Sara's POV. So if it totally blows, that's all on me! ::grins::

As always, I own nothing, even the iPad I wrote this on ACTUALLY belongs to my dogs, they just let me borrow it from time to time ::winks:: And buy the song I ref'd on iTunes, it's a favourite of mine, so I highly recommend it.

* * *

_"Divided by 3000 miles and all I want is to see your smile,_

_I know that we're worth fighting for, I know that you're worth fighting for"_

"Across The World" - Chasing Fate

* * *

Greg,

I just got your package - yes it takes a while for post to actually reach us here at the dig site. That's why Gil and I generally stick to Skype or the occasional phone call when he's abroad and I'm not. That being said, the two of us were so thrilled with all the gifts! Especially the photo album you put together of pictures of Hank! This will be our little secret, but Gil actually got misty-eyed looking through the photos - he misses his little furry boy!

Now, what's this about you meeting and losing the girl of your dreams all in one weekend? This Leah, you say you've never met anyone quite like her in terms of kindness, intelligence, humour and beauty. That she matches you in so many ways, and compliments you in every other? Yet you're willing to let this dream girl go just because she lives in Australia eight months out of the year while she's working on a second bachelor's degree? Are you freaking kidding me?! More over, you're going to complain to ME of all people that long distance relationships never work?! GREG! Use your head, and NOT the one in your pants! Throwing aside the ridiculousness of using the distance excuse with ME of all people, I really have to ask - did you even THINK about what you wrote? Long distance relationships are becoming a new societal norm. These days people are starting relationships online in an ever increasing percentage. But statistics aside, distance can actually be a HUGE bonus... especially at the start of a relationship. It's easy to let physical attraction, lust, whatever you want to call it, burn out of control in the beginning of a new relationship. But fires eventually die, often times before anything more lasting can be built. Distance prevents the fire from starting until you have built something that can thrive. Don't just look at the distance and worry about what if. Instead know that if you let the distance tell you it's not worth pursuing - there won't be a "what if it doesn't work out because we're apart?", because you won't have ever given it a chance to be.

Frankly, if you're worried about the possibility of it not working out, I'd say you like her enough that she's worth the risk. Use the distance to get to know her. Become friends - the best of friends - as you build your relationship. The greatest loves are shared between the greatest friends. How do you think Gil and I have built such a strong and true love?

Take a chance!

Give the team and Hank hugs from Gil and I!

-Sara


End file.
